Bishabisha
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: PWP. El sol refulge arriba y sus rayos apenas los rozan. Matsuoka canta canciones indecorosas que se arreglan con los tonos graciosos de las aves que los rondan. Y Haruka solo puede pensar en que al final un gran trozo de saba a la parrilla le espera en casa.


**B**_ishabish_**a**

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Es dentro de aquella pequeña alberca construida con los años por la naturaleza donde Haruka prefiere hacerlo. Con las aguas quietas y el sabor entre mezclado con su cuerpo. Cobijado por las ramas y rodeado de un número interminable de plantas. Disfrazado por el paisaje ocultando la honra que tanto le preocupa a su amante.

"¿Qué haces?"

Pero los cuestionamientos vienen y Nanase no los quiere, es obvio, claro, lo que pretende y está al tanto de que Rin lo comprende. Por ello desvía la mirada, molesto, haciendo un gesto de disgusto que parece más un capricho que enojo alguno.

"¿Todavía eres un niño?"

La linda cara de Matsuoka se descompone, aunque está furioso no pierde su atractivo, y Haruka así lo reconoce procurando mirarle de reojo un par de veces.

"¡¿Ah?!"

Rin golpea el agua tras, según y acertadamente él, dicha ofensa. Puede asegurar que le hubiera jalado la ropa si todavía la llevara puesta. Sus berrinches son un deleite, molesto, que disfruta a secretos.

"Ah, es cierto"

Su tono es seco pero irónico, acentuado por la expresión neutra, frívola que casi siempre lleva. La pronta respuesta de Matsuoka es un rubor ligero, suave, en los pómulos y un intento precipitado por atraparlo, sin embargo las rocas lisas debajo de ellos no dan suficiente estabilidad y que Rin se resbale antes de alcanzarlo es natural.

"¡Uwah-"

Nanase le observa, divertido, con la misma expresión externa, guardándose la alegría que le causa esa caída. El agua lo salpica y Haru ni siquiera se aparta, recibiendo las gotas amargas con gusto en la cara, contemplando a Matsuoka que sale precipitado a la superficie tosiendo y bramando tonteras.

"_Cough_bas-_coughcough_tard-o_"_

La respiración salvaje aunada a la agitación en el pecho que sube y baja rápido más al mar escurriendo desde los cabellos de fuego que Rin posee bastan para que Haruka se mueva hasta él.

"¿Huh_cough?"_

Y le tome de la nuca abriendo sus fauces con la intención de tragárselo.

Rin lo ve venir al verle separar los labios e instintivamente trata de evitarlo, dando pasos hacia atrás dificultosamente por la densidad de las aguas en las que se encuentran jugando.

"Mal-dición"

Pero Nanase busca inmovilizarlo usando la otra mano para sujetar a Matsuoka de la muñeca izquierda. Firme, fuerte. Prohibiéndole el escape inminente e ignorando el insulto que suelta como un murmullo.

Devorándolo de inmediato.

"_Mngh"_

Siendo incitado por los gemidos ahogados que mueren en el interior de su garganta provenientes de Rin y la lengua torpe de este. Haruka abre sus ojos, observando los párpados de Matsuoka apretados, a sus pestañas que nunca le habían parecido tan largas como ahora temblarle, y a su piel blanca como la espuma de los mares tornarse extremadamente cálida.

"De-_ngh-_ten-_"_

Es fastidioso, un verdadero problema el someterlo. No le costaría nada quedarse quieto, piensa Nanase. Dejándole ir no sin antes haber dado una larga lamida sobre esos labios, para darle tiempo. Poco en realidad, a que recupere el aliento. Y quedándose Haruka con un sabor agridulce en la garganta.

"Haa― haa―"

Él también está agitado, pero no tanto como Rin quien le mira enfadado, sonrojado, con la boca ligeramente hinchada y caliente, justo como la suya.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?, explícate, Haru"

"No"

Le importa poco lo que quiera escuchar Matsuoka o quizás es que Haruka también continua siendo un chiquillo, uno al que solo le importa conseguir como hacer realidad sus caprichos y darle rienda suelta a sus instintos.

"_Tsk, _¿crees que eso me basta?, ¡dame una razón!, deja de evadir las cosas cuando están de esta forma. No soporto esa forma de ser tuya"

La presión, la ira, la terquedad y su miembro que se alza por debajo de las aguas, solo son incentivos para que haga lo que se le antojara cuando a Rin le dio por meterse a ese pequeño ojo de mar. Mojándose las ropas y dejándole entrever sus pezones endurecidos quizás por el cambio brusco de temperaturas.

Nanase considera que es suficiente receso de su parte y por ello se aferra tenaz y salvaje a la delgada muñeca de Rin.

"¡¿Ah?!"

Quien se revuelve casi como si estuviese asustado. Igual a un pez que es capturado a viva mano y sacado precipitadamente de las aguas, asfixiándose.

"N-no me toques, n-no"

Sus dedos solo se afianzan tras oír aquellas palabras que lo rechazan, es extraño porque entre Matsuoka más quiera apartarse a Haruka más deseos le nacen de acercarse; cuando años atrás hubiera sido diferente.

"_Tsk"_

Rin no deja de intentar zafarse ante la impávida mirada de Nanase. Revolviendo las aguas que se hallan debajo de ellos mientras rechina los dientes a disgusto.

"_Shit!, ¿qué es lo que pretende?"_

Cansado o desesperado o ambas, Haru tira hacia él con la intención de apegar el cuerpo del tiburón de Samezuka con el suyo. Rin cae en su pecho, y puede -aunque no es capaz de verlo- asegurar que tiene una expresión de desconcierto.

No se detiene esta vez y por ello casi de inmediato deja correr un dedo hasta la entrada del recto de Matsuoka, pasando por sus caderas y glúteos. Palpándola como si intentara reconocerla primero con la yema de sus dígitos, asegurándose de que ha dado con el sitio correcto.

Las uñas de Rin le rasgan los pectorales, y ese gesto para Nanase es de miedo porque ha sido acompañado de un abrupto cese de movimientos. Incluso Matsuoka a contenido el aliento.

Haru ladea la cabeza lo suficiente para entrever la cara de Rin, alcanzando a vislumbrar un rojizo que se le extiende de las mejillas hasta las orejas y unos ojos bien abiertos con las pupilas temblándole mientras marca círculos en el ano de este.

Esa imagen es una especie de luz verde que toma para introducir el dedo por completo. La tensión viene de inmediato cuando Rin endurece las nalgas y le impide mover el dedo dentro de su recto.

Haciendo fruncir la frente a Haruka de disgusto.

"¡Deja-"

Matsuoka lo rechaza empujándolo y haciéndose hacia atrás, pero Haru no lo deja al tomarlo firme de la cintura, atrayéndolo de más. Tanto que sus genitales chocan por primera ocasión con los ajenos. Y a diferencia de Nanase, Rin no está tan excitado.

"¡_Ugh!"_

Son escalofríos los que siente de la nada Rin tras ese despliegue de hoscos movimientos, pues Haruka no saca el dedo en ningún momento.

"Rin"

"¿Ah?"

De pronto el llamado que hace Nanase toma desprevenido a Matsuoka que observa de inmediato, con los labios entre abiertos, los pómulos encendidos y el cabello húmedo pegado al rostro y cuello, la expresión de dificultosa seriedad que trata de mantener el delfín de Iwatobi.

"Relájate"

"¿Qué?"

Rin no lo entiende de inmediato sino hasta que Haruka intenta mover el dedo en su interior que comprende lo que se le está pidiendo. Matsuoka al principio no cede pese al dolor y la incomodidad, todo porque lo dicho por Nanase le ha sonado a una especie de orden y él no va a obedecerlo, no.

"Sáca_nghlo"_

Haru entrecierra el ojo izquierda batallando su falange por dilatar a Rin que terco aprieta cuanto puede. Si eso sigue solo lo habrá lastimado y es lo último que quiere. Por eso rápido y certero suelta las caderas de Matsuoka para tomarlo de los genitales.

"¡_Kya-"_

Debilitándolo de inmediato. Confirmándolo al sentir que los músculos de Rin dejan de asfixiar su dedo para entonces permitirle penetrarlo por completo.

"Ha-ru"

Rin se retuerce como puede ante las caricias que Nanase aplica al mismo tiempo en su miembro y recto. Sumando este un segundo dedo cuando cree que es conveniente. Haciendo que de la boca entreabierta de Matsuoka la saliva corra hasta mezclarse con los retazos de las olas que llegan a esa zona.

Nanase no pierde ningún instante para grabar las expresiones que Rin hace. Brillándole la mirada cuando este abre ampliamente los labios y gime sonoramente al momento en que ahora ya los tres dedos de Haruka palpan cierto punto importante allí dentro.

Haru sabe que ha dado en lo correcto.

Sin consideración aprieta firme el pene de Matsuoka evitando que se corra. Por capricho quiere dejarlo pero con él dentro. Así pues retira sus dígitos del ano de Rin para poder alzarle una de las piernas.

"Sujétate"

Se lo sugiere y por primera vez Matsuoka sede, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos entre temblores y espasmos marcados.

"¿Es-tas de bro-ma?, eso n-no entrará"

Dificultosamente le comenta Rin, y Haruka solo escucha a medias, ignorándole después al llevar la punta de su miembro al recto de Matsuoka.

"_Oi"_

Y empezando a empujar lento.

"Te di_nghje que no-"_

Y constante. Percibiendo a los músculos resistirse a su paso. Apretándolo y provocándolo.

"Ha-ru"

En el preciso momento en el que su miembro termina de introducirse por completo, Haru siente una hilera de filosos y puntiagudos dientes clavarse en su hombro. Rin lo ha mordido tan fuerte como para sentir la sangre escurrírsele y la sal de las aguas quemarle.

"_Ngh"_

Sacándole un gemido entre dientes.

Espera exasperado a que Rin relaje la quijada clavada en él para empezar a moverse una y otra y otra vez. Aplaudiendo el mar en cada penetración que da y sintiéndolo profanar junto con él la intimidad de Rin.

El sol refulge arriba y sus rayos apenas los rozan. Matsuoka canta canciones indecorosas que se arreglan con los tonos graciosos de las aves que los rondan. Y Haruka solo puede pensar en que al final un gran trozo de saba a la parrilla le espera en casa.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
